Ben 10: Omniharem Effect (Rewrite)
by Rexfan1333
Summary: Ben Tennyson has fought all kinds of criminals in his life as a hero, but when Paradox sends him to Omega to meet a group of people that he has no idea about, can he help these heroes fight these evil threats to mankind and possibly build a harem of the most beautiful women in the galaxy? That's a new one. Rewrite. Ben X Harem and other pairings are also included.
1. The Adventure Begins

**Here is the remake of Omniharem Effect!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ben 10: Omniharem Effect**

Chapter 1

The Adventure Begins (Prologue)

* * *

It was just another day in Bellwood, USA, we come upon a house in the middle of the neighborhood, it was sunny, quiet, not much going on to be honest. We see a room in that same house, it was a mess. The bed was pretty much unfixed, books were carelessly on the floor, action figures on the shelves, and various types of posters were on the walls (One of them being Sumo Slammers). In the room was none other than Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, wielder of the Omnitrix and the protector of Earth and beyond, who had just turned seventeen years old.

Ever since Gwen left for College, Kevin leaving with her in the process to keep her company and getting a full-time job as a mechanic, and Rook spending quality time with his family back on Revonnah, Ben has been pretty much all by himself. And to be quite frank. He was bored out of his mind. It was that simple, he had nothing to do. No bank robbers to stop, no Forever Knights causing trouble and him taking them down like always, no crazy alien warlords trying to take over the Earth or destroy it and him kicking their butts. Nothing. Thank god they are Smoothies and Chilli Fries or he'll probably go insane.

All Ben was doing right now was playing his most favorite video game 'Sumo Slammers: Sumo Power Fighters!,' right now Ben was having trouble with the final boss level. Ben had been up all night trying to get through this level, but lost in the processes.

That was going to change today.

"Aw, come on!" Ben yelled as he randomly smashed down on all the buttons in a frantic motion, "Will you go down already!?"

It was just like any other boring day.

Nothing to do.

Just boring.

"Stupid game!" Ben yelled as the screen showed the infamous 'Game Over' sign.

"Sorry to interrupt, young Ben, but playing video games for too long can be hazardous to your health." Paradox remarked as he appeared behind Ben, Ben turned in shock.

"GAH! P-Paradox?" Ben screamed, Paradox just smiled.

"Good to see you, Ben!" Paradox greeted with his signature smile.

Ben then jumped on his bed and yelled, "Dude, I have a door! Could you at least knock next time?"

"Actually, I have a very important mission for you." Paradox said as his voice became serious. Ben then got up from the bed and stepped forward to the Time Walker.

"What's the mission, Professor?" Ben asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

"The Reapers and the Collectors." Paradox explained, Ben looked at like he was on something.

"The what and the who now?" Ben asked, not exactly getting what he had just said.

"I'm taking you to another universe. One that's from a distant future unlike this one." Paradox said to the Omnitrix bearer.

"But you still haven't told me about those Reaper things and Collectors or whatever they are called." Ben said scratching his head in pure confusion.

"Ben, you know how I feel about spoilers. You'll find out on your own." Paradox said with a smile, Ben sighed, "Especially the ones that are about you."

Ben looked up at him with a raised brow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ben asked curious by what he meant.

"Oh, nothing." Paradox said with a smile as he put a hand on Ben's left shoulder, "Are you ready?"

Ben just shrugged, "Sure, I have nothing better to do anyway."

And with that the duo vanished out of sight. Suddenly a knock was heard, it was Sandra Tennyson, Ben's mother.

"Ben?" She asked, but she started to knock again, "Ben, did you clean your room?"

She then started to get suspicious, but the door suddenly opened and to her surprise.

The whole place was a mess.

"That boy..." Sighed Sandra as she faceplamed at the sight of Ben's messy room.

* * *

**Unknown**

* * *

Ben Tennyson sighed at his surrounding in confusion, not knowing what was going on.

All Ben remembered was that Paradox came into his room and told him that he had an important mission and now he was in this weird place with no info on it at all. All he remembered was that he was supposed to be requited into some team or something.

'_Leave it to Paradox to send me to a place I have no idea about..._' Ben thought with a sigh. Ben then started to examine his surrounding. It was quiet gritty and dark in his opinion (He must be in a corridor of some sort), the place smelled awful (which gave the place an intimidating sense of dread and despair) and had a feel of some very popular Sci-Fi movie that he saw when he was ten.

"Well, no use standing around here." Ben said as he started to walk, "I need to find that team Paradox was talking about."

"HOLD IT!" A voice yelled. Ben stopped and turned to see a group of three of strange looking aliens with four eyes with guns pointed at him. They were muggers of course. Ben started to look around his surroundings, thinking they were talking to someone else.

Ben pointed to himself and asked, "You're talking to me?"

"Who the hell do you think!" The third alien yelled.

"Give us your credits, Omni-tool, and that watch if you know what's good for you!" The first (Who Ben figured to be the leader of the pack) yelled.

"Okay, I have no idea what you're talking about." Ben said with his hands up, "But could I say something first?"

"Sure, but don't try any thing funny!" The second on yelled with his pistol at the ready.

"It's Hero Time!" Ben cried as he activated the Omnitrix, they started to fire at the teen hero, but he rolled out of the way just in time, and with that, he came back on his feet and slammed the dial down which caused a blinding flash of emerald light to appear all round the area. Ben was no longer present, but was replaced by a giant muscular being with four glowing green eyes, four muscular arms, and wore a black and green wrestling outfit of some kind. He also had a strange hourglass symbol on the middle of his chest.

"Four Arms? This could work!" Ben/Four Arms said as he cracked four of his knuckles with a huge grin on his face, the thugs were shocked by what they just witnessed.

"W-What the hell are you?" The first thug asked in fear.

"I'm your worst nightmare." Ben/Four Arms spoke with an intimidating voice, as he grabbed the two muggers by their heads and smacked them both with the leader in the middle, they were instantly out cold.

"That might teach you guys not to mess around with strangers." Ben said as he changed back into human form. "Okay, now to find out were I am and find this team I'm supposed to meet."

Unknown to Ben was that he was being watched.

* * *

**Near a place called the Afterlife**

* * *

Ben started to look around his surroundings and found what looked like a bird like alien. Ben decided to ask him.

"Excuse me?" Ben asked the alien, "What is this place? I'm kind of lost."

The alien looked at him like he was crazy and said, "What are you? High? You're on Omega, kid."

Ben was kind of offended by how rude this guy was, but he shrugged it off.

"Thanks!" Ben said as he dashed off to his next destination, The guard just watched him.

"Teenagers..." The alien guard said.

Back with Ben, he was busy looking for something that could tell him what he needed for this mission. Ben noticed that all the aliens here were...really strange. He had never seen any of these alien species before, Ben knew he was in a different universe, but it was still quite strange. Ben then got back to thinking of what to do next.

'_There has to be something useful that could tell me what I need._' Ben thought walking he then spotted what looked like a computer of some sorts (It was later identified as a terminal) he then came up to it.

"Okay, Omnitrix! Give me something good." Ben said as he started to scroll through his arsenal of alien forms, when he found the right one, he slammed the core as well as a huge familiar green light appeared all around him. The light died down and showed Upgrade in Ben's place.

"Okay, Lets see what we can find." Ben/Upgrade said as he merged with the terminal, while doing so, he looked through all the profiles and information that he could find, he finally found what he was looking for.

Apparently he was in the year 2185. The humans had found what was called Prothean (A highly advance alien species that vanished 50,000 years ago) data cache on Mars in the year 2148, which allowed them to take to the stars and almost started the war against another species, called the Turians. The galaxy runs by a Council of chosen species, and Omega was where the scum of the galaxy moved to and make a life for themselves (Meaning that they would pretty much die here). Species also achieved to go faster then the speed of light which were called mass relays, and some species, upon exposure to something called element zero, as well as gaining power over dark energy called 'biotics'. Right now, Ben/Upgrade has learned all he needed to know about this universe that he was in, but he still needed to be sure to get all he can about this world.

Ben has also learned the names of the following species; such as the Batarians (A race of four-eyed aliens), Salarians (A race of skinny aliens with large eyes, they are also really smart like Galvans, but taller), Elcor, (Elephant-like aliens) Turians (A race of bird-like aliens), Vorcha (A creepy, sharp tooth alien species), Volus (Short and round aliens that wore strange suites) Asari (A blue/purple all female species), Korgans (Dinosaur-like aliens that looked very similar to Humungousaur species), Quarians (A race of strange mask wearing aliens), Drell (Fish-like aliens), Hanar (An alien species that resembled Jellyfish and AmpFibian's species), and the Geth (A very hostel machine race that took over the Quarians planet). This was a lot to take in for Ben, but he found what he was looking for. Upgrade finally transformed back into Ben.

"Well, that sure was a lot..." Ben said trying to keep it all in, it was a lot to digest, "I guess I'm in an alternate future of some sort, now I need to find this team that Paradox told me about.

But he was broken from his dizziness to see a guard walk up to him. It was a Batarian guard.

"Aria would like to have a word with you, kid." The Batarian guard said.

"Who?" Ben asked confused by the name.

The guard just looked at him and said, "You're definitely a new arrival. Just follow me, disobeying Aria can be really hazardous to your health and mine too..."

"I dealt with worse..." Ben said with no fear in his voice. The guard looked at him in shock by what he just said.

'_Either this kid has some serious balls or doesn't know who the hell __he's dealing with._' Thought the guard, with that Ben followed the guard to meet this Aria person. Why not, he has the Omnitrix by his side in case things go bad anyway.

They eventually walked into a more open area, which gave Ben a good view of the buildings and flying vehicles in the distance (which were called X3Ms, but mostly referred to as skycars). And then, there was the establishment directly ahead, with its bright neon light shining and large purple letters spelling out "AFTERLIFE".

Ben and the Batarian guard passed a long line and the bouncer, Ben keeping up, noticed that a man was bribing the bouncer to get inside. They manged to get to the entrance hallway. Ben was quite amazed by the size of the place and couldn't help looking around. The guard was impatiently waiting for him, Ben noticed and jogged up to him and with that he opened the door.

"Welcome to the Afterlife." The Batarian announced as Ben walked inside the facility and looked around his new surroundings in awe.

In the middle of the circular room was a large, round holographic cylinder filled with neon lights and flashing images of dancing Asari in skimpy outfits. Around the neon cylinder was a ring shaped platform suspended form the ceiling, with poles on it, allowing actual live Asari dancers to show off their moves to the guests (which caused Ben to blush). To the right was a bar with quite a number of partrons drinking down strange colored liquids like animals, these drinks were no doubt were alcoholic in nature. To the left was a cluster of tables and a door to a separate room. At the back was yet another door, but this one was was much bigger. On either side of the back of the wall was a staircase that had armed guards at each side, both stairs leading up to a balcony that overlooked the club.

The guard pointed to the staircase on the right, giving a silent order right before heading to a bar, for a drink with his rifle over his shoulder, Ben shrugged and walked over and past the Turian guard, who just eyed him suspiciously like he was up to something as he walked up the staircase. When Ben finally reached the top of the staircase, he noticed a feminine form looking over the balcony of the club, she was definitely an Asari. She wore a white jacket with a logo he couldn't quiet place. Ben also noticed half a dozen Turian and Batarian guards with weapons in case someone tried anything. Ben took a step closer.

"That's close enough." The Asari said with with a quite, but still demanding voice. All the guards lunged forward with the weapons pointing to Ben's head willing to take him down if he made a move.

The Asari moved her head slightly, which made the guards lower their weapons and back away slowly.

"You must be Aria, right?" Ben asked the Asari, she then turned toward him to show her beautiful face and curvacious body, but Ben knew not to be fooled by appearance (He learned a lot during his fights with Vilgax and of course Khyber).

She was not to be taken lightly.

"You guess correctly." Aria said, her voice silky smooth and sultry, though still a hint of danger. "You're quite an interesting young man, are you?"

Ben blushed at her comment, "I take that as a complement."

Aria smiled, however, it disappeared as fast as the speed of light.

"You're cute, but that's not the reason why I brought you here." Aria said seriously.

"Then what is your reason?" Ben asked the Asari warlord.

Aria looked over at her one of her Turian guards closets to Ben. He pulled out a datapad which showed him transform into Four Arms and taking out the muggers with a triple head butt, as the finished showing him the pictures, Ben looked at the datapad blankly,

"Well, I guess you caught me..." Ben said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Pretty much." Aria said.

"So, by the looks of the security around here, I'm guessing you run Omega?" Ben asked, Aria let out a chuckle and turned around and let out her arms which meant the whole place was hers.

"I **a****m** Omega."

"Dramatic much?" Ben said under his breath, but he use to call out his aliens names, so he couldn't really judge.

She turned to Ben and said, "I'm the boss, CEO, Queen, if you feel dramatic. But that's beside the point. I want to know what you are. And I always get what I want."

"Yes, your highness." Ben joked statistically. Ben did not like this woman's attitude at all.

Aria smirked and said,"That's right. And on Omega, there's only one rule..."

With that, Aria sat down on the couch with her arms folded across her chest.

"Don't.** Fuck**. With Aria." Aria said as her lips curled up in to a smile at what she said.

Ben was not much of a fan of foul language, but he went along with it and said, "Sounds easy enough to remember."

"And if you forget, someone **will** remind you." Aria said as she referred to the Batarian on his left.

"And I'll toss your ass out the nearest airlock," The Batarian guard threatened with a grin on his face.

Aria then gestured Ben to sit on the couch, which he gladly accepted. The couch was surprisingly comfortable.

"So, about that transformation of yours..." She began, her voice sounding sweet as honey, but still had a intimidating feel to it that screamed danger if he didn't say anything that she wanted.

"Um..." Ben was about to speak, but was interrupted by one of the Turian guards who was looking over the balcony, "Boss, Commander Shepard's here."

"Hmm, this is one interesting day, a Shapeshifter and an undead Spectre. These are some strange times we're living in." Aria said, sounding amused by all this, Ben had read what Spectres were, apparently they were the best agents in the galaxy, and that they are sent to the most dangerous of missions. And he also read up on the late Commander Shepard as well, but that was pretty much it.

Turian guard also said, "They asked for a person known as **Ben Tennyson**. A shapeshifter and **Archangel** as well as **Mordin Solus**."

A shapeshifter? Aria looked over at Ben. Ben was shocked when he heard this.

Who would ask for **him**? he was barley in this universe for a second. Then that means...

'_The team was looking for me._' Ben thought to himself, but he remembered that they probably knew who he was now.

'_That's just dandy._' Ben thought to himself with a frown.

The Asari waved her hand in dismissal and said "Alright, **Ben Tennyson**, hold your answer when I finish up things here."

Ben just shrugged and sat back on the couch waiting a bout a minute or so before three individuals arrived along side Aria.

The first person was a beautiful woman who had neck length fiery red hair who was wearing grey armor with the characters 'N7' on her left breastplate, she had a look of a strong soldier and looked to be a very dangerous one at that. Was this the late Commander Shepard that everyone was talking about? How could that be? Maybe she was brought back with advance cybernetics. Or was she an imposter.

The second one was also a beautiful woman with long raven-black hair who was in a skin tight black and white cat suite that really showed off her bust and curves that could surpass any woman he has ever met in his life.

And the last was an African-American man who wore a skin tight black suit that showed of his muscles.

"Aria?" The red head asked in a feminine, but strong sounding voice, "One of your Turian lackeys said that you wanted to see me?"

Aria smirked at her and said. "Just wanted to see if the rumors were true that the dead Spectre was alive or not, also, you need to be scanned."

Shepard glared at her and said, "Anyone who tries it will be scanning the inside of their colon."

Ben was a little shocked by what she just said, but Aria smirked, "I would pay to see that. Unfortunately, It's not optional. You want to talk to me, you get scanned."

with that Shepard and her crew were scanned, Ben was confused by this.

"But why wasn't I scanned?" Ben asked the Omega owner.

"Who's the kid?" The dark haired woman asked.

"Probably one of Aria's new lackeys..." The African American man said with a distrusting voice, Ben glared at them.

Aria then walked over to Ben, "So, is this the Ben Tennyson you've been looking for?"

Shepard's eyes went wide in surprise when she heard this, "Wait, are you Ben Tennyson?"

"That can't be," The raven haired woman said in complete shock, "He's only a kid, why would the Illusive Man send us after a child?"

"Hey!" Ben yelled at the woman "I happen to be seventeen-years old! Thank you very much."

Ben then remembered what they said earlier and asked, "Wait, are you the team that I've been looking for?"

"This is getting quite interesting." Aria said intrigued.

Commander Shepard started to speak, "I was sent here on a mission to recruit the most powerful people in the galaxy. The first one being Ben Tennyson, a so called 'shapeshifter.'"

"I guess I'm what you're looking for." Ben said while scratching the back of his head.

"But first," Aria began, "I want to see your transformations for myself."

Now everyone was starring at him, as if they were waiting for something to happen.

Sighing, Ben knew they wanted to see a transformation, so he wanted to get this over with and he activated the Omnitrix on his left wrist and scrolled through the array of forms to choose from, and as he found what he was looking for, he slammed the dial, feeling the familiar sensation of his body taking shape of the form he picked.

Ben was no longer presented, but was now...

"Not the form I wanted! Stupid watch!" Ben/Heatblast yelled.

But then he looked to see a bunch of guards pointing their guns right at the now transformed Pyronite/Human. Ben/Heatblast sighed and held his hands up to warn them that he was no threat to them.

"I don't want any trouble." Ben/Heatblast assured the guards. Aria then assured the guards that he was no threat. Yet. They all lowered their weapons in response.

"What an interesting form you have their." Aria commented impressed by seeing this new transformation. "What do you call this form?"

"I call this one Heatblast." Ben/Heatblast explained to the Asari warlord.

"So I assume you want to take the boy with you?" Aria said as she pointed to Ben in his Heatblast form.

"Yes."

Ben/Heatblast was shocked, he was just handed over like a piece of meat.

"Gee, do I feel special..." Ben sarcastically as he transformed back to normal.

"I guess our job is finished here." Shepard said as she started walking, Ben and the others followed. Aria watched the teen walk with them, "One more thing, I'm looking for information on both Mordin and Archangel."

"Mordin Solus, Archangel, which one?" Aria asked.

"Mordin Solus." Shepard said as she took a seat.

"The Salarian Doctor? Last I heard he was trying to help plague victims in the quarantine zone." Aria said.

"How do I find him?" Shepard asked.

"If you really want to find him, take a shuttle to the quarantine zone, just try not to bring the plague back with you." Aria said with her legs crossed.

"And Archangel?" Shepard asked. "How do I find him?"

"Why do you want him? You want him dead too?" Aria asked. Shepard was confused.

"Why's everyone after him?"

"Everything that guy does pisses someone off," She said. "You're only going to make enemies teaming up with Archangel. That's assuming you can get to him. Their using a private room for recruiting to find him. Just over there." as she pointed to the location (Which was a small side room on the upper level of the Afterlife).

"I appreciate the help." Shepard said as she left with Ben and her crew. Aria watched Ben with interest in her eyes as he and Shepard left the club.

This kid could make things really interesting around here.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this rewrite of Omniharem Effect, See you next chapter!**


	2. The Plague and The Doctor pt 1

**Chapter 2 is here everybody! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Plague and the Doctor pt 1

* * *

Minutes later outside of the Afterlife, Ben had been talking to the team about what they wanted from him. Ben began to speak.

"So this 'Illusive Man' brought you here to recruit me?" Ben asked trying to absorb the new information that he was given.

"That's correct." The beautiful dark haired woman said with a British accent (to Ben she sounded British, but he was not entirely sure). Ben noticed that she seemed a bit aggravated, but he didn't really care.

Maybe Paradox talked him into requiting him in the team, but that was just a theory.

"So, who are you guys?" Ben asked the three individuals in front of him. Shepard walked up to him and spoke first.

"I'm Commander Shepard," Shepard introduced herself and then turned to her two allies, "And these two here are Miranda Lawson and Jacob Taylor. Welcome to the team Ben Tennyson."

She held out her hand, which Ben gladly shook. "No problem, just glad I could help you guys out. So what's the mission?"

Shepard's face became serious and asked, "Do you know about the Collectors?"

Ben was shocked to hear that name, Paradox did say something about the Collectors before he got here. Ben nodded.

"I only heard the name, but that's pretty much it." Ben said honestly to the red headed woman. The woman known as Miranda walked up and spoke.

"Our Organization has discovered that the Collectors are are harvesting humans in colonies in the Terminus systems. Hundreds and thousands have already disappeared. If we don't stop them soon, all humanity will be in the brink of extinction."

Ben face was shocked by this, so these were the Collectors that Paradox told him about.

He wasn't going to let that happen. But then Ben's face looked over at Miranda.

"What Organization are you talking about?" Ben asked curious.

"Cerberus." Shepard said simply.

Cerberus? Why did that name sound familiar? But that wasn't really that important right now. Ben then showed a confident smirk.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Ben asked with look of determination, "Whatever it is, I can handle it!"

'_This kid has a lot of spunk._' Shepard thought with a grin.

"We are putting a special team of the best in the galaxy, and three of them happen to be located here, including you. Now we have the other two left, Aria had just given us that information just now." Shepard explained to the teenaged hero.

"And now we have to look for them and recruit them too?" Ben asked the beautiful red haired commander, Shepard nodded.

"Sounds easy enough." Ben said with a cocky grin on his face, Miranda didn't like this kids attitude at all.

"But we have to split up into two groups." Shepard said, "Me and Jacob will look for Archangel, Ben, Miranda, you will look for Mordin Solus!"

"Commander, you can't be serious!" The Cerberus operative said in shock, "You can't just split us up! And furthermore, you cannot assign me to this kid as back-up!"

Ben was annoyed by this woman's comment and said, "I'm not a kid!"

"Whatever." Miranda said with a glare.

"I'm pretty sure that Ben can be a reliable partner for you," Shepard said. "Besides, he can help our cause."

Miranda was not happy about this at all. But she had no say in the matter.

Shepard then turned to Jacob, "Jacob, lets go sign up for the hunt for Archangel."

"Yes, Commander," Jacob said as he followed the woman to the location to sign up, Miranda Lawson sighed annoyed and turned to Ben and looked him dead in the eyes.

"If the Commander assigned me to you, I guess I have no say in the matter, but remember, if you waste my time with any recklessness and goofing off, I'll leave you behind. Is that clear?" She said with a serious tone.

"Crystal!" Ben said with a cocky grin, Miranda then turned around.

"Good, now lets go." Lawson said as she stormed off with Ben catching up to her, But he couldn't help but stare at her amazing...assets, he tried not to stare, but it was kind of hard not to.

'_How the heck can she fight wearing that?!_' Ben thought blushing in a crimson color.

* * *

**)B10 OE(  
**

* * *

Ben sighed, he had been partnered up with the Cerberus operative to find some doctor that went by the name Mordin Solus or something, he didn't really know what this guy was like, but he had no say in the matter. He looked at the woman in front of him, he couldn't help but be attracted to her, she was beautiful of course, but the fact that she was so serious and dangerous made it kind of hard to talk to her. But Ben decided to break the tension.

"So," Ben started, trying to make a conversation with the Cerberus operative, "You're a Biotic?"

"Yes." Lawson replied simply, not even sparing him a glance. Ben rubbed the back of his head.

"That's pretty cool," Ben said with a grin on his face.

'_Is that the best you can come up with?!_' Ben thought mentally punching himself. Ben then came back to reality and caught up to the catsuit-wearing woman.

"So who is this Mordin Solus guy we are looking for?" Ben asked confused by who or what this person was. Miranda was about to explain.

"Solus is a salarian doctor, he's regarded highly in the medical field. We need his help to develop a countermeasure to protect us from the Collectors' seeker swarms." Miranda explained to the Omnitrix wielder. She actually looked at Ben this time (Ben was jumping with glee in the inside), Ben then became serious.

"And what about these Collectors?" Ben questioned trying to get more information on these strange beings, "What do they look like?"

Miranda began, "The Collectors are an Insect-like race with very advance technology. They abduct the colonist by sending swarms of insects that can paralyze any human they come in contact with, allowing the Collectors to come in and take them without resistance."

Ben was shocked by what he just heard. Whoever they are, they are not to be taken lightly.

"Why are they doing this? There has to be a reason, right?" Ben questioned with a bit of outrage in his voice.

"They are working with the** Reapers**." Miranda said simply. It made Ben tense just hearing that name.

"They sound **real** friendly." Ben with not liking to sound of those guys or whatever they were. Ben had faced many foes in his life time, so he wasn't really intimidated.

Miranda nodded as they both turned to the corner, "They're a hyper-advanced race that wiped out the Protheans fifty thousand years ago."

Ben looked at her and asked, "But didn't they vanish or something?"

"No." Miranda started, "The Reapers were thorough. They erased all knowledge of their existence and annihilated all sentient life in the galaxy. Then they escaped into dark space. Now they are trying to return to **destroy** us all."

"So we have to stop the Collectors first, then the Reapers?" Ben guessed with his hand on his chin.

"Exactly."

The seventeen year old Ben Tennyson was finally beginning to understand everything a bit better now now, this must be why he was sent to this universe in the first place. Ben had saved his own galaxy (and universe) multiple time. Guess it was time to save a new one.

* * *

**)B10 OE(**

* * *

As Ben and Miranda were now going down the Corridor, they spotted a turian with an assault rifle arguing with a very pissed off looking human woman over something.

"This is it." The raven haired beauty said as she looked at Ben, "Stay quiet and let me do all the talking."

Ben just sighed, but he decided to follow her over to the angry human woman and pissed turian.

"I told you to get lost, lady!" The turian guard yelled at the woman, trying his best not to start a scene.

"I'm human, you ass!" The woman retorted back, "Humans can't get the** plague**. Now let me in so I can get my stuff before looters get it!"

"This plague affects** every other race** out there! We're not taking any chances! Nobody gets in until the plague runs its course, or that salarian doctor cures it," The turian guard explained to the woman.

Both Ben and Miranda both shared a glance. This was definitely the place. The duo approached the turian guard, Ben stood by Miranda as she spoke first.

"We have an important business here, and we're not going to simply walk away," She warned the turian guard. Ben frowned and face palmed. What was she trying to do? Start a fight or something?

"Is that so?" The turian asked mockingly, he took a step closer and got up in Miranda's face, "Do yourself a favor, babe: Go back to pole dancing, you're obviously dressed for it."

Ben tried to hold back his laughter from the comment, but saw that Miranda's fists clenched up, biotic aura flaring up around her hands. Ben knew what would happen if you assaulted any of Aria's men, so Ben decided to get between them.

"Sorry about that," Ben apologized, putting the Tennyson charm into action, "My colleague can be bit... headstrong at times. I'll talk to her."

The turian just grunted, allowing Ben to take a few steps back from him, while holding Miranda by her arm, she spoke, "What on earth do you think you are doing?"

Ben frowned and said, "Look, I know that we're in a hurry here, but starting a fight with Aria is not going to get us in any faster, right?"

Miranda glared dangerously at the teen super hero, but Ben was not intimidated in the slightest. Gwen's glare was far more scarier.

"I'll handle it." Ben assured the beautiful Cerberus agent, turning and walking over to the turian guard.

"Hey," Ben began, "We're looking for Mordin Solus, It's really important."

"The salarian doctor?" The turian asked, shocked. "That crazy bastard opened up a clinic a few months ago to help plague victims. But our orders are to wait until either the plague runs its course or the Blue Suns kill everyone. Then we go in and clean up."

Ben felt his temper flare up when the turian mentioned the deaths of innocents so casually, but he held in his tongue. They were on a mission, after all.

"From what I can tell, you're stuck guarding a door over and over until this problem is solved, which could take a few weeks," Ben observed. "Me and my lady friend here can help solve that problem. This isn't the first time I've handled a situation no one else can solve."

The turian rubbed his chin in thought, while Miranda face palmed at the events she had just witnessed. If this actually worked, she would be nothing short of amazed. And maybe a little embarrassed.

After a few moments, the turian shrugged. "You think you can straighten this whole thing out, why not?"

Miranda's eyes just widened in complete shock, and her jaw most likely would have dropped if she didn't have such rigid self-control. But she was still stunned. All this boy did was ask nicely, and suddenly they're in? That wasn't how things on Omega usually worked.

"I'll radio ahead, let 'em know you're coming," the turian offered as he unlocked the door behind him, allowing Ben and Miranda entrance into the district. "Just remember; we're not letting you back out until the plague has run its course. Got it?"

"Yep! What else can you tell me about the plague, anyway?" Ben questioned, wanting a little more info before heading into a dangerous area.

"Well, it affects multiple species. Turians, salarians, even the krogan. It starts off as a simple cough, but that degenerates into spitting up blood. Eventually you bleed from the eyes, ears, pretty much every hole you have in your body. Not a pretty way to go."

At that moment, Miranda walked back up and stood next to Ben. "How is that possible? Turians have a different DNA base than most other species, except for quarians."

The turian guard just shrugged. "No idea. All I know is that anyone can contract it except humans and vorcha."

"Which is why the area is quarantined?" Ben guessed.

The turian guard nodded. "Aria's orders."

"But if it's crossing species barriers, it can't be a natural occurrence," Miranda theorized.

"Exactly," the turian agreed. "Somebody just engineered it and let it loose on Omega. And since humans are unaffected, most the people assume it was made by them."

Ben frowned and became serious. "What about the vorcha? They're immune too, right?"

"Vorcha are immune to any and all disease," Miranda explained.

Ben nodded in understanding and turned back to the guard. "Thanks for letting us in. We'll have this district straightened out before you know it."

The woman that had been arguing with the turian earlier, and who had been listening in on the conversation, sighed in annoyance, threw her arms up in exasperation, and stormed off.

"Ladies first," the young Omnitrix wielder offered with a smile, gesturing toward the door. Miranda rolled her eyes and began walking, the seventeen year old right behind her. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm just trying to get the story started. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm also using Judge Royce story as a base and copying how he did it, but with a few more girls going into Ben's harem. I hope enjoyed this.  
**

**See you in the next chapter.  
**


	3. Announcement

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long, I've been having some trouble with this fic lately, but I will try to update it some time soon. Sorry for the inconvenience.**


End file.
